The Sky Betrayal
by DPTsunafan4ever
Summary: Two months. That was how long Tsuna took to break. "Why?" He whispered hoarsely. "Why did you betray me?" Rated for description


It has been nearly ten years since Sawada Tsunayoshi or commonly called as Tsuna took the position of Vongola Decimo.

5 years since all the guardians made their first kill. Tsuna welcomed them home despite the self-loathing looks the guardians had, their innocence destroyed. However, after 15 years, all it took was one action to destroy them all.

It started with a rival family of the Vongola. They were attacking and chaos was everywhere. The screaming of the wounded and the echoing silence of death. Both comrades and foes fell and rain the ground with the crimson colour of blood. The guardians of Tsuna were slashing and attacking all their foes in sight when they came to an open space where the ground littered with bodies and the boss of each family was standing in the middle fighting.

"AH!" A patch of red covered the side of Tsuna when the rival's blade caught him while he was dodging.

"Tsuna/ Vongola/ Jyuudaime/ Onmivore/ Sawada/ Boss/ Tsunayoshi!" The guardians all shouted.

"Well. Well, well. Look who came out?" The rival boss's smirk widened when he saw Tsuna flinched and glared at him.

"What? The Great Vongola Decimo is scared of telling his guardians the truth?" He said sadistically.

"Guardians! Did you know that your beloved Jyuudaime killed all t—" He looked down with widened eyes to see a hand through his chest.

"Tsuna… y—you killed him." The rain guardian whispered brokenly.

Tsuna slowly removed his hand from the body where it fell lifelessly to the ground. His lifeless eyes gazed into his guardians. He saw it! The fear, the disgust, the horror etched in their eyes and faces. Beating down his feelings of sadness and betrayal, he ordered all the remaining men to clean up the area and returned to the mansion.

Days past, Tsuna knew. He knew the guardians were distancing themselves from him. The subtle flinching when he approached them. The deadly silence when they gathered. Yet the most obvious was the eyes. He could see it, see the feelings they tried so hard to hide from him.

A week had pasted since the incident. Enrico, the son of Nono that was thought to be dead, returned. Apparently, he was pushed into a river and was knocked out when he hit a rock struggling. Due to that hit, he lost his memories and only recently did he regain them. He returned to Vongola in hopes of helping the familigia as he knew there was already a Decimo. The entire Vongola rejoiced his return. They held a party and invited all their closest allies including Dino, Enma, Uni, Byakuran and the Vendicee. Tsuna even managed to drag Xanxus to it. Nono cried when he saw his son. Everyone was happy and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

2 months later, Enrico started to noticed the change in the guardians behavior towards him and Tsuna and brought it up during a private meeting they had.

"Tsuna. Why are your guardians…"

"Abandoning me?" Tsuna chuckled darkly when he completed Enrico's sentence, looking out of the window.

"…" Enrico looked at him in shock. He had never seen Tsuna like that before.

"It's probably because I killed." Tsuna then told the entire incident to him.

"BECAUSE OF THAT? But they had all killed before and so have I!" Enrico slammed his hands onto the table and shouted out.

Tsuna turned around, bangs covering his eyes and whispered, "Promise me Enrico. Promise me that no matter what happens you will ensure Vongola and their survivor."

"Enrico can't do that Tsuna." Xanxus said. At that instant, they whipped their heads to the door. He merely shrugged and commented boredly, "You forgot to lock the door." They sweatdropped.

"Anyway, you don't have a choice." He signed.

"What do you mean?" They questioned him in shocked. He just looked at them silently with flat lips and dark amber eyes.

Tsuna took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, have decided that in light of all that has occurred, renounce my title of Vongola Decimo to Enrico, son of Timoteo with Xanxus, current boss of Varia, to support and advice him from the shadows."

"WHAT!?" The crowd before him exclaimed and saw that both Enrico and Xanxus were looking away from him. Dino, Reborn were amongst the first to bombard him with questions after getting over their shock. However, He just gave a small smile and said, "Don't worry, I have already settled everything with Enrico, Xanxus and Nono."

"But Boss!"

"The boss is now Enrico Gokudera-san. I hope you will treat him as such. Ciao!" He turned around and walked away without looking back once.

**1 week later at various locations:**

"Why?"

"Why did you abandoned me?"

"Dont you know how I felt?"

"Why did you betray me!?"

ENDS

Hey everyone! I know that many of you want me to continue my other story on school reunion. But...I decided to abandon it! *Hides away in fear*

I am really sorry to disappoint you but even though i have the plot, the story just won't come out. SO. This one-shot you have read is just a little gift for all that have read my other story.

This was actually a sequel one-shot to the other story but if you check on it soon, I will add a small plot to what was supposed to happened and all of you are welcomed to use the other story and some part of the plot for any story you might want to write.

Peace out!


End file.
